


Discovery and Diplomacy

by Cuzosu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuzosu/pseuds/Cuzosu
Summary: Hondo is careful with his lies upon first contact withanyone,because he hasn’t met his soulmate yet and he is, above all, a pirate. His number one priority will always be himself, but–-maybe he can find room for another. Maybe. If the other is worth that effort.





	1. No Bluster Between Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowmaat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowmaat/gifts).



> Was originally a Tumblr ask fic. I added to it. Still short, but it's sweet and makes me grin. 
> 
> Prompt: The one where it’s impossible to lie to your soulmate

Hondo is careful with his lies upon first contact with  _anyone,_ because he hasn’t met his soulmate yet and he is, above all, a pirate. His number one priority will always be himself, but–-maybe he can find room for another. Maybe. If the other is worth that effort. 

What the pirate fails to consider is that soulmates are connected via what Jedi call “the Force,” and are guaranteed a high degree of compatibility. It’s not to say they’re always going to be perfect for one another–-there are legends about smugglers and pirates finding their matches among Judicial, after all, and those legends would hardly be so numerous without proof-–but they are certain to work well together when they  _can_ work together, and…Hondo wants that. 

The first time he meets Kenobi, Hondo never even lies to him. It’s all implications and requests, drugging Jedi indirectly, and then several bouts of physical confrontation, and when they part, Kenobi has impressed him.  He doesn’t realize he’s had no need to lie; he assumes he  _has_ lied, and that Kenobi is not his soulmate, because: so far, so good. 

They keep running into each other and there are agreements for payment and intel, disagreements on who lives or dies or is captured, but somehow, between the Jedi’s unyielding honor and Hondo’s fondness for the Order’s designated pretty face, they just keep speaking truths and questions. 

When the moment comes, Hondo opens his mouth to utter the words, “I’ve got a good deal for you,” fully intending to gouge the Order’s pockets for every bit of spare change he can loot. 

Nothing comes out. He can’t even shape the words. What does, eventually, emerge is, “Kriffing  _hells,_ we’re soulmates!” 

Kenobi looks just as stunned as Hondo feels, and maybe the pirate preens a bit because he  _likes_ the way the Jedi looks, but who could blame him? 

The answer, apparently, is Skywalker, who takes it as a personal offense. Kenobi is absolutely a sight worth seeing, fighting his former Padawan down with that projected authority almost tangible in the air about him. 

Hondo takes shameless advantage to record the moment for posterity and personal enjoyment; he can appreciate the dominant attitude his soulmate projects, even if he’s not likely to ever succumb to it in that form. Though, if Obi-Wan gave him bedroom eyes and crooked a finger? He’d pounce on that opportunity in a flash, and then probably brag about it. Or at least negotiate privacy versus piracy rights with the Jedi, so he knew what he could get away with before he went looking for trouble. 


	2. Attempted Diplomacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kriff,_ he thinks. That’s one problem he didn’t see coming.

Kenobi is a Jedi Master tangled in a web–-a war-–not of his making, too used to pushing past his limits for the good of others and ignoring his own needs. He isn’t used to this soulmate thing, yet. So when Ohnaka disembarks his ship and asks, “How are you, my dear Obi-Wan?” the General is automatically prepared to play this diplomatically. 

“I’m fine,” he tries to say, but the words won’t form. They won’t leave his mouth, don’t even form on his lips because he knows them to be lies and he is intrinsically bound from lying to his soulmate.  _Kriff,_ he thinks. That’s one problem he didn’t see coming. 

Hondo wastes no time pouncing on the lapse, pirate that he is; he bustles the Jedi aboard his ship and waves cheerfully to the clones. Skywalker isn’t present to antagonize, so he’ll comm  _that_ Jedi shortly, just as soon as he gets his soulmate settled and resting. There is no time sensitive intel today, so all should be okay with the clones on guard above. Anything liable to need the force orbiting nearby will wake the Jedi before Hondo can, anyway. 

 _Besides,_ muses the Weequay as he tucks the Jedi into a bunk and gives in to fascination enough to play with disheveled hair,  _any problem involving Kenobi will probably draw Skywalker here just by existing, and annoying Skywalker in person is much more fun._ Maybe certain of his pirate gang are right; maybe he  **is** becoming too fond of the Jedi laying next to him. But in the grand scheme of things, his fondness of one Jedi is unlikely to change much, and this one-–this one is too noble for his own good. Hondo can take advantage of other fools while protecting this one, and Kenobi’s enemies are usually the kind who cannot stand being mocked or flirted with, which is just more entertainment for Ohnaka’s Gang as a whole. 


	3. In Silent Slumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logically, Hondo should be more relieved that his soulmate is a Jedi he was already predisposed to keep around. He’s not, because Kenobi has scruples and it interferes with his work at some of the most inconvenient times.

Logically, Hondo should be more relieved that his soulmate is a Jedi he was already predisposed to keep around. He’s not, because Kenobi has  _scruples_  and it interferes with his work at some of the most inconvenient times. The Ohnaka Gang has had to pay  _late fees!_ Like they were  _smugglers!_

The body next to him shifts and Hondo releases most of his frustration on a sigh; he’s trying to get the karking selfless fool to  _rest,_ not disturb him or start a fight. He snuggles closer and puts it out of his mind. No point blowing his hyperdrive over something neither of them can control. They didn’t choose this bond, and...it has its upsides. Contacts among the Jedi Council, for one. 

Hondo falls asleep with the bond thrumming in his mind; he never sees his soulmate’s eyes slit open, shadowed and grieving. 

Kenobi isn’t sure whether he wants this bond or not, but he knows he’s glad his soulmate wasn’t one of the many politicians or military officials or anyone on the Jedi Council. He’s had to finesse too many of them over the years to think that would be anything but a disaster. But Ohnaka--Hondo has this way of just making room for himself. The pirate was as much a friend as any neutral, armed leader could be, and has since shown himself willing to bend for a soulmate he wasn’t at all prepared for. 

Obi-Wan rolls to his other side, shifting until he lays snug against his bonded, head on Hondo’s shoulder. There’s no point ruminating on things they can’t change, and Hondo’s a kinder and much more honorable pirate than most. 

Contentment floods the Force as the Jedi drifts off again. It’s nice, being able to sleep like this. He’s missed the feeling of having someone in his quarters, another presence so he isn’t alone with the weight of all those lives on his shoulders. 


End file.
